


Falling is just like flying

by TheConsultingTImelady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingTImelady/pseuds/TheConsultingTImelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock A.U. In where John has to jump instead of Sherlock.<br/>Will John watson be smart enough to survive the fall?<br/>And how will Sherlock take it when he sees the love of his live jump to his death?</p>
<p>This is a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashes to Ashes we all fall down

From the first moment this had started John knew it would come to this. He had known from the moment Moriarty had kidnapped him to get to Sherlock. The way the male had looked at him while strapping the bomb onto his body.  The consulting criminal wanted to get to Sherlock, and to do that he needed John Watson.  Heart pounding wildly in his chest he had looked as Sherlock, clever amazing Sherlock as he talked to the devil himself. Yes John had been afraid he might die right there and then, but if it meant protecting the others he was perfectly fine with it. The red dots flickering on the spot where his heart was. But his gaze is fixed upon the red dots on Sherlock’s head. He needs to be alright. It doesn’t matter if he dies. But the world needs Sherlock. ‘’I will burn you. I will burn the heart out of you’’ the treat hung into the air as Moriarty talked to Sherlock.  John had known… it had not been Sherlock he really wanted.  Every fiber in his body wanted to cry out to Sherlock.  But he couldn’t it would be the death of him, of them both and god knows who else was unfortunate enough to be close to the pool outside.  And he cared about the dark haired male far too much.  

But now he stood on the rooftop trying to be as brave as he could _be ’’ for Sherlock, everything for Sherlock’’_   that mantra kept on resounding trough his mind as he walked up the stairs towards Moriarty who smiled like him like a small kid getting his Christmas presents. ‘’ Well. Here we are at last. You and me, John Watson, and our problem. The Final Problem. and he held his phone over the edge asif conceplating of trowing it away. "Staying Alive". So boring, isn't it? It's just... staying. All my life I've been searching for distractions. And you and Sherlock Holmes were the best distraction and now I don't even have that. Because I've beaten you both. And you know what? In the end it easy. It was so easy. Now I've got to go back to playing with the ordinary people. And it turns out the great consulting detective and his little helper were ordinary. Just like all of them. Oh well.’’ Jim purred as he stalked towards John ‘’ Did you almost start to wonder if I was real? Did I nearly get ya? When Sherlock tried to convince you that I was a fake,  Richard Brook’’ And he paused for a moment looking at the blonde man ‘’ Nobody seems to get the joke. But Sherlock did. 

Nodding John agreed ‘’Yes Sherlock told me’’ At this Moritarty grinned 'Atta boy’’ he purred happily. With a sad smile John quoted Sherlock  ‘’ Rich Brook in German is Reichenbach’’. The case that made his name’’ the doctor concluded. Sherlock had only been 8 even then his genius had been obvious. Standing up The devil looked at John ‘’ Just tryin' to have some fun’’.Then the doctor tilted his head ‘’that’s great and all, but what do you need me for, why not go for Sherlock?’’  In a chuckled Moriarty’s reply followed: ‘’I knew you'd fall for it. That's your weakness. You always want to help everyone… Sherlock would be to easy.. He would find a way to survive and we cannot have that, and my dear remember I said I want to BURN the heart out of him.’’ And taking a step forwards he gently taps the spot where Johns heart was ‘’Well you…are the …heart..thump thump.. thump thump’’ and slender fingers mimick a beating heart ‘’. Now shall we finish the game? One final act. Glad you chose a tall building. Nice way to do it.  Frowning John glances at Moriarty ‘’: Do it?. Do what? ‘’ And suddenly it hits him ‘’Yes, of course. My suicide. Moriarty smiles even wider as he looks that the blonde doctor  "Genius detective proved to be a fraud and in grief of all the makes best friend commits suicide, ‘’I have read it in the paper so it must be true. I love newspapers. Fairy tales... and pretty grim ones too.’’ And through dark lashes Jim looked at the other male daring him to make continue.

Standing a bit straighter, remembering the soldier he was John glares at the other male ‘’ Sherlock can still prove that you created an entirely false identity he doesn’t need me for that’’ At that Moriarty shrugs ‘’ Oh he won’t.. He will grief too much, so please just kill yourself. It's a lot less effort. Go on, For me’’. Moving forward John grabs Moriarty’s coat threatening to throw him over the edge and meet his fate with a stop on the pavement ‘’ You're insane.’’ The blonde growls angry. The dark haired males eyes widened in feigned surprise ‘’ You're just getting that now? Okay, let me give you a little extra incentive. Your friends will die if you don't’’ John forgets to breathe for a moment ‘’Sherlock’’ he breathes’’ Moriarty glares at him now truly showing his true self ‘’ Not just Sherlock. Everyone!, Three bullets. Three gunmen. Three victims. There's no stopping them now. Unless my people see you jump. You can have me arrested, you can torture me. You can do anything you like with me, but nothing's going to prevent them from pulling the trigger. Your only three friends in the world will die. Unless— John takes a deep breath before he finishes the sentence for Moriarty ‘’ Unless I kill myself and complete your story’’   The consulting criminal grinned happily Asif proud he thought of such a thing ‘’You gotta admit, that's sexier..now Off you pop. I told you how this ends. Go on. Your death is the only thing that's going to call off the killers. I'm certainly not going to do it. Heart beating fast John struggles to find a play any plan to get out of this but he cannot find any and he groans softly as he clutches the sides of his head trying to think of a way out. Moriarty then stands behind him placing his fingers on John’s shoulders. 

Suddenly John’s head perks up and even a smile touches his face. He had thought of something, perhaps there was a way to come out alive and he opened his mouth to speak. He remembered Sherlock talking franticly about some code, he had not been there when Moriarty and Sherlock met, but apparently they did somewhere, as Sherlock had been obsessing about it for days. ‘’There's a recall code or a word or a number. I don't have to die if we got you Moriarty’ The blonde male then spoke finding his bravery again Jim simply stared like a cobra sizing up its pray ‘’ Oh, you think you can make me stop the order? You think you can make me do that?”’ the killer then grinned ‘’ Sherlock and his brother and all the King's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to’’ John gulps his heart beating even louden. Bluffing.. he needs to bluff. It’s the only way he might get out of this. Blue eyes clash with dark brown almost black ones and then Moriarty smiles as John responds ‘’Yes, but I'm not like Sherlock or Mycroft , remember? I am not unlike you. He then confessed as this epiphany hit him with a shock’’ Leaning closer Jim finally saw the soldier that John once had been. The one on the battlefield has risked life and limb to save comrades. Voice dripping with venom the blonde male then continued ‘’ Prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn. Prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you. Faking disappointment the dark haired male shook his head ‘’ Nah. You talk big. Nah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary. You're on the side of the angels’’ Johns reply was immediate but firm ‘’Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them. Then as Jim gazed as the man affront of him, sudden realization hit him. He was not going to let him win and Moriarty had to suppress a giggle. Oh he would not see the last trick he got up his sleeve coming. Grabbing Johns warm hands he gazed at the other man in amazement ‘’Thank you. Bless you. As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends. You've got a way out. Well good luck with that’’ And before John can act Moriarty puts a gun to his head and shoots making the former soldier cry out in shock.

’’No no no no’’ the blonde gasps as he runs his hands through his hair in panic. This was not supposed to happen. Sherlock… Mrs. Hudson,,Lestrade,  they are all going to die now… unless’’  His gaze turning to Moriarty’s body now on the floor he has to swallow back bile that threatened to make its way up. Blood was quickly pouring out of the wound in his head, standing the rooftop crimson. Biting his lower lip John then walks to the edge of the roof watching the traffic go by, Then he sees the person he hoped he would not see. Clearly sticking out of the crowd with his tall slim figure with raven hair and long coat is the only man he had ever really cared about, the love of his live Sherlock Holmes.  Grabbing the phone out of his coat he dials the now familiar number which is quickly answered by the deep baritone of the consulting detective ‘’John, are you okay?’’ It hurts John to hear the concern in his best friends voice but he cannot turn back now. ‘’ Turn around and walk back the way you came.’’ He quickly says knowing snipers must already be aiming at Sherlock.

 ‘’ No, I'm coming in’’ the raven haired males reply is imitate and John knows that he will come up if he doesn’t stop him now ‘’ Sherlock: Just. Do as I ask. Please stop there’’ and he swallows fighting back tears, _‘’I am so sorry Sherlock.. I wished I had more time with you.’’_ He thinks and he takes a breath before he is able to speak again '' Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop. Although the figure below is small he imagines he sees the look of shock on the detectives pale face ‘’ Oh god. John’’ he hears the deep voice gasp ‘’ Listen  I— I— I can't come down so we'll just have to do it like this.’’ John what’s going on? ‘’ Sherlock asks although his clever brain must have figured it out already. John knows and he smiles sadly, Sherlock knows everything. ‘’It’s an apology. It's all true’’ he speaks while his hands tremble. Oh god why was this hurting so badly. ‘’ What? Sherlock asks the tone in his voice demanding. Normally John would respond to it, but not now ‘’ Everything they said about you…that you invented Moriarty.. I believe it and I do not trust you anymore Sherlock.. You have lied to me all this time..and I have had enough’’ and he quickly wipes away the tears that threaten to spill from his blue hues

‘’Why are you saying this? Comes the strained question ‘ _’Oh Sherlock,.. I am so sorry,, please don’t be sad.. don’t be hurt… I am doing this to save you.. Can’t you see?_ _I do this because I LOVE you , more than anything_ ’’ John thinks franticly hoping Sherlock might pick it up. But sadly his friend does not . ‘’You are a fake. Sherlock— The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I as your best friend think you created  Moriarty for your own purposes. Suddenly after a moments silence Sherlock replies.  There is anger in his voice and hurt and panic the doctor realizes. ’’ Okay, shut up, John Shut up. The first time we met—the first time we met—I  knew all about your sister, right?’’ John forces his voice to be even although his lips are trembling  ‘’ Nobody could be that clever. Sherlock ‘’ but in his mind he quietly _adds ‘’Only You could Sherlock. ‘_ ’ But the reply is different and much harsher ‘’ How do I know you did not I researched me?. On the other side of the phone he hears the sharp intake of breath ‘’No. Alright, stop it now. John’’ and to his horror John sees Sherlock taking a step forward. 

Gasping he calls out ‘’Sherlock No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move.’’ Immediately he sees the raven haired males lithe form stop dead in his tracks ‘’ Alright Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me’’ closing his eyes he imagines Sherlock standing next to him, his slender hand on his. It gives him the strength to continue ‘’ Do what?’’ Sherlock’s voice has the edge of panic John wishes he could block _. ‘’It’s for them..all for them… I don’t want them do die.. Its for you Sherlock my love…sorry so so sorry’’_   Uttering a small sigh he continues ‘’This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note.’’  And he gazed down to where Sherlock is looking up at him. He feels those dazzling colored hues fixed upon him. 

’ Leave a note when? Sherlock asks but John knows he already figured out where this is going. '' Goodbye, Sherlock’’ he manages to mutter although his throat is thick with grief and tears that he wants to shed. ‘’: No. Don't…. JOHN!!!’’  John can hear it clearly over the buzz of the traffic as if Sherlock was right beind him. Then withouth a nother though he trows away the phone having recored Moriarty’s confession. Sherlock would find it and he would be able to clear his name. Then taking one last breath John jumps over the edge. Moriarty was right... falling is just like flying.  The blonde thinks as he falls.  Luckily it’s over before he  has too much time to think about it. A short THUMP and everything goes black.


	2. Picking up the pieces

_Sherlock should have known. And he would hate himself for the rest of his days that he had not been able to figure this out. Ever since that meeting at the pool he had been fascinated by the enigma that was Moriarty.  Hating the man for kidnapping John  -HIS- John  his mind palace quickly added. When he had seen his blonde doctor with the bomb strapped around his waist he wanted to shoot the criminal right there and then, but he know he would have killed himself and john in the process.  And that simply would not do. So he had backed down and he and the doctor had gotten out safely. That night after they got home he had noticed how Johns right hand was shaking again. When he had pointed it out the man had looked at him with those trusting blue eyes and told him it would be okay. Surprised by the warmth that spread in his stomach he had wondered if this is what people called butterflies._

_He had always found love to be a chemical defect but with John it was different. Everything was good and right with John beside him.  And he could not help the smile that had parted his cupid bow lips. ‘’Tea?’’ John had then asked before he got up and walked towards the kitchen to make some. Trust tea to solve all the problems in the world, even though you had nearly escaped death._

_When John had returned and sat down in the chair affront of him Sherlock’s gaze had lingered upon the other males lips perhaps a bit too long as he noticed said man’s cheeks going red a little ‘’Something’s wrong Sherlock?’’  John had asked the tone of his voice unsure ‘’No.. not at all, I am just happy that you are okay’’ ’And the detective bit his lower lip in thought for a moment carefully choosing his next words ‘’I am so sorry Moriarty put you through this’’ and the raven haired males stunning blue green hues slipped half shut in guilt. ‘’don’t be… I am used do a little bit of danger’’ and Sherlock was surprised Johns lips curled up in smile ‘’Soldier remember’’_

_Suddenly both males gazed at each other and then slowly at Johns hand resting on Sherlock’s knee. When this had happened neither of them knew exactly but that did not matter. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife as Sherlock swallowed hard. Truthfully he had been thinking of kissing John for a while now. He had always thought he would never fall for anyone. Being above all that mortal coil. But ever since that first day, actually the first time he had heard that warm laughter coming forth from John after he shot that cabbie. Sherlock slowly found himself being unable to imagine life before John in 221b. Then the detective made up his mind and without warning he launched forward crushing his lips against Johns. It took the doctor seconds to understand, and then to respond with equal eagerness._

The memory seemed so recent yet years away as Sherlock found himself face to face with Mrs Hudson. He thought she had been in danger but with a jolt he realized who truly was. ‘’JOHN’’  he gasped as he turned around and ran away leaving a baffled Mrs Hudon behind. As Sherlock reached Saint Barts his worst fears were confirmed as he saw the small form of John standing on the edge of the hospital. His phone ringing pulled Sherlock out of his thoughts and he answered quickly when he noticed it’s John calling him ‘’ ‘’John, are you okay?’’ he asks wondering why he was there ‘’ Turn around and walk back the way you came’ He hears Johns reply and notices the pain that’s in his voice. John was in danger, someone, no Moriarty was forcing him to do this. Sherlock did not want John to do this alone. Together they would find a way out.

’’No, I'm coming in’’ the raven haired males replies and he moves closer to the building, Getting ready to run in and save the doctor ‘’ Sherlock’’ Johns gentle voice speaks to him. ‘’Just. Do as I ask. Please stop there’’ a quick pause'' Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop’ And Sherlock does as he is told, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest  ‘’ Oh god. John’’ he  gasps ‘’ Listen  I— I— I can't come down so we'll just have to do it like this.’’ His lover speaks and Sherlock feels his concern grown. What has Moriraty said to him ‘’ John what’s going on? ‘’ Sherlock asks demanding an answer to this madness. ‘’It’s an apology. It's all true’’  Frowning Sherlock looks as Johns from on the roof ‘’ What? Sherlock asks the tone in his voice demanding.  ‘’ Everything they said about you…that you invented Moriarty.. I believe it and I do not trust you anymore Sherlock.. You have lied to me all this time..and I have had enough’’ At those words Sherlock feels his stomach drop. Never in a million years could he imagine John saying those words ‘’ Why are you saying this? The detective speaks swallowing back tears .But instead of comfort only comes more pain‘’ you are a fake. Sherlock— The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I as your best friend think you created  Moriarty for your own purposes’’

 Suddenly after a moments silence Sherlock replies there is anger in his voice and hurt and panic threatens to overtake the normally composed man. This is not his John speaking. Moriarty is behind this. But its not to late, it can be stopped if only John gave him something to work with. Sherlock sharp brain working overtime trying to deduce but he comes up blank and he fights back a scream of agony ‘’ Okay, shut up, John Shut up. The first time we met—the first time we met—I  knew all about your sister, right?’’ he then speaks  desperately _‘’John give me something to work with! I can help! Don’t leave me_  ‘’: Nobody could be that clever. Johns reply is strained like he is fighting back tears ‘’ How do I know you did not I researched me?. Even though Sherlock knows that John probably does not mean it he cannot fight the shock ‘’No. Alright, stop it now.’’ And Sherlock takes a step forward. He is going to end this now.  But before he can move John almost yells at him  ‘’Sherlock no, stay exactly where you are. Don't move.’’ And of course Sherlock obeys . 

‘’Alright Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me’’ And the detective does as he is asked  ‘’Do what?’’ Sherlock’s voice has the edge of panic as he tries desperately to figure out how to get John away from the edge . The detective hears John utter  a small sigh ‘’This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note ‘’ At those words the detectives hues widen in shock ‘’ Leave a note when? He then asks but he  already figured out where this is going.      '' Goodbye, Sherlock’ ’John’s voice is soft and filed with pain. Sherlock can almost see the tears on Johns face. Gasping he then sees John stepping forward ‘’No. Don't…. JOHN!!!’’ He screams as he sees his lover jump from the edge.  

And before he can do anything a sickening thud slashes through the air making his blood run cold and knocking the breath out of him.  His mind palace completely freezes over and comes crashing down. Its large majestic walls tumbling down and completely shutting down.  It is exactly at that moment the great Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective completely falls apart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more then welcome :)


End file.
